


Trust

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leonardo, RaphRelationship: Leo/readerRequest:  Hi! Could you write an imagine where Leonardo is trying to ignore his feelings for Y/N but he gets jealous when his brothers spend time with her and he gets mad and leads to some fluff with Y/N? Thanks!





	Trust

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles   
Characters: Leonardo, Raph   
Relationship: Leo/reader   
Request: Hi! Could you write an imagine where Leonardo is trying to ignore his feelings for Y/N but he gets jealous when his brothers spend time with her and he gets mad and leads to some fluff with Y/N? Thanks!

He knew you were upset that he had cancelled his training session with you again, but he couldn’t be that close to you. Not right now. Maybe in a little while, when he had found a way to stifle his growing feelings for you.   
He couldn’t understand why they seemed to have flared up after years. Sure, when he first met you, he had fallen in love with you, but knew nothing could happen. He had pushed those feeling deep down, ignoring them whenever you were close by. Sometimes he would allow himself to indulge in the odd fantasy, normally during dreams or even meditation. But that was it.   
Now, however, he was struggling even more to ignore the pull towards you. God knows he was trying.   
the two of you were close and had a very deep friendship. You turned to him in times of need and he turned to you in times of self doubt. Perhaps it was because he allowed himself to get too close and comfortable with you. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he allowed you to fall asleep on him when watching a movie, he allowed himself to stay over at your house just to feel close to you. You were his first and last thought of the day and it was driving him insane.   
So he distanced himself, making esuces as to why he couldn’t train with you or come over to yours to watch a movie. He ignored some of your calls/texts and often when he did respond, it was to the bare minimum. It was hard for both of you, because you were both use to spending so much time with each other that he found himself with exsorbiant amounts of free time.   
But his biggest problem was what you had done with so much free time.  
Having known his family for years, meant that you were already good freidns with his brothers and so, when he cut you out, you sought out his sibling.   
Mikey adored you because you would sit and play video game with him (and sometimes Donnie) for hours on end. Donnie dragged you to his lab, wanting your help on some algarhythems which you were known to be knowledgeable about. Thanks to your training with Leo, it meant you could put up a good fight against Raph. Training was something you, Donnie, Raph and Mikey would do together. Because they were so use to fighting each other, having someone who was smaller and human helped them prepare for any issues or fights they will take on while defending the city.   
He would watch from afar so you didn’t see him. He could see how well you had improved and how well you were pushing his brothers to be better as well.   
but he couldn’t help but feel the blood boil in his skin when Mikey would pick you up so easily and playfully. He hated and loved how much you smiled when you were with them, because he barley saw you any more so he could hear your laughter bouncing off the walls. But it wasn’t for him. Nothing was anymore. He had cut you out.   
You brought baked good along often, but never his favourite. You would order pizza in, but wouldn’t ask if he wanted. You used to, but when he gave one word response, you had stopped. You would bring movies over and have little showing at yours but you had stopped inviting Leo for the same reason as before.   
It drove him insane because he hated this.   
But one night, he gave in after hearing Raph talking about how he was going to take you up to the top of one of the building so you could watch the sun rise one morning. He couldn’t stop from picturing you, sitting in the glowing light of the rising sun, as beautiful as even, but then he saw his brother then, looking at you the way Leo looked at you. He was driven mad by the thought of a shared kiss, and what it might lead to.   
In reality, he knew Raph didn’t have those sorts of feeling for you, but what if you fell in love with Raph. All because Leo had pushed you out   
he picked up the phone, his hands shaking slightly as he opened Messenger and spent close to an hour composing a text. Eventually, he settled on:   
‘could we meet on the top of your building and talk?’.   
his finger hovered over the send button before quickly pressing down before Leo could chicken out.   
and all he could do was wait.   
he saw the message mark as ‘delivered’ then as ‘read’. It sat on ‘read’ for 25 minutes before his phone buzzed.   
‘okay’ you replied. One word. Leo felt his heart sink. He had only replied to you with one word, and now he knew how it must have felt. Had he pushed you too far? Perhaps passed the point of being able to even have a friendship, never mind anything more.   
But it wasn’t a ‘no’, so at least he would be able to defend his actions, if he even could defend them. The only way was to confess, to tell you he was in love with you and hope you could understand. He didn’t expect a return of affections, especially after the way he treated you.  
He dropped the phone on his bed and left without saying anything to his brothers.   
You flat was only about a 5 minute journey, but it seemed to drag until he was climbing the side of the fire escape to the top of your apartment building. He saw you first. You were sitting on the floor by the entrance to the roof. There was a 4 foot wall around the top but he knew you didn’t like leaning or sitting on that.   
pulling himself up and over the wall, the sound of his feet landing on the ground caught your attention and you looked at him, immediately meeting his eyes. He felt himself freeze for a moment, suddenly realising what he was finally about do.   
“Hi.” He breathed, pushing himself close to you till he could sit opposite you.   
“Hi.” You returned, dropping his gaze with sad eyes and looking away from him. Leo hadn’t spent much time with you on your own recently, so an awkward silence filled the air making you shift uncomfortably. He felt himself shifting a little, unable to sit still. Guilt was eating away at his inside and he knew he was about to burst.   
“Why did you want to meet?” you asked, refusing to meet his eyes as you stared to the side.   
Leo saw the way your bottom lip seemed to tremble as you spoke, he also saw pooling in the corner of your eyes.   
“Because I wanted to see you.” He breathes, regretting not coming here with a clear cut plan on what he was going to say to you.   
“You’ve cancelled every meeting we’ve arranged for the last 2 months. I was sure you weren’t going to even turn up.” You say, sounding both hurt and angry. Leo flinched slightly because he knew it was true. But he needed to be truthful with you.  
“I nearly didn’t.” Leo watches your face closely, seeing the smallest tweak in your muscles that showed you were hurting deeply.  
“Then why did you come?” You couldn’t hid the tremble in your voice as your tears got harder and harder to hold back.   
“I need to tell you something.” Leo said, silently cursing himself for his reluctance to come out and say it.   
“and what if I don’t want to hear it?” You looked at him, your meaning behind your words obvious.   
“I would understand.” Leo replies calmly. “I know my actions have hurt you. And I would understand if you never wanted to see me again.”   
“Hurt me?” You snapped, tears streaming down your cheeks. “You broke my heart, Leo!”   
leo flinched, unable to bare hearing his name fall from your lips with such hate.   
“I know. I… I wasn’t thinking about your heart. Only my own.” Leos words catch you off guard.   
“What are you talking about?” You shake your head, completely confused.   
Leo knew it was now or never, no going back.   
“I love you.” He looks up, meeting your eyes. “I know it doesn’t seem like it over the last few months. It was a stupid, misguided attempt to stifle feelings ive had since we met. But it didn’t work. And whats worse is Ive hurt you. That was never my intention.”   
You stare at him with wide, tear filled eyes as he spoke, barley able to take in what he was saying. You had spent the last 2 months wondering what you had done wrong. His brother could offer no explanation for his actions and even took offence. You thought he hated you. It didn’t make sense.   
“Love? That’s not love.” You sneered, offended by his answer to your unanswered question as you stood up, prepared to storm away, but Leo was quick. He bolted up and, as you got to the door to lead back into the building, he grabbed your forearm to hold you back. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt and you knew if you slightly yanked your arm away it would work, but you couldn’t. Skin on skin contact with Leo had been little and far between.   
“you’re right, its not love. I didn’t act on love, it was on the fear of losing you because of that. I know I pushed you away, but that seemed easier than being rejected.” He spoke quickly, his voice shaking as you turned your head towards him but not looking at his directly, just seeing him in your perifiral vision.   
“Then why tell me now?” You asked, a soft sob escaping your throat as you speak. “Another act of love?”   
“No, jealously.” He closed his eyes, embarrassed the word fell from his lips but he couldn’t lie to you. The prospect of a relationship might have been in its grave a long time ago, but perhaps a small part of a friendship is still saveable.   
“what have you to be jealous of?” You twisted right around, his hands dropping from your arm as he opened his eyes.   
“My brother.” He confessed, angry at himself until he heard you laugh. A soft laugh, one that he hadn’t heard in a while. His eyes found you and saw you were shaking your head laughing. You were still crying, yes, but it seemed what he had said had taken you by surprise.   
“ive never had anything close to romantic feeling for your brothers.” You laughed, the thought making funny little scenarios in your head.   
“What about me?” leo found himself asking without thinking. You had said brothers, not him and his family.   
Your laughter stopped, fading out into the night as you looked away from him, wrapping your arms around yourself.   
“I-I… It doesn’t matter now. I cant trust you.” You shake your head, eyes closed to stop any more tears but failing miserably.   
“it does. It matters.” Leo moved forward, closing the space between you both, desperately clutching at the small sting of hope.   
“I did. I loved you so much. But now, I-I don’t know any more.” You open your eyes and look up him.   
“is there anything I can do?” He pleaded with you, tears starting to appear in his eyes as his voice moved from hopelessness to desperation.   
The thought of you not loving him back, he could handle. But knowing he had destroyed his own chance with the one he loved, that would kill him.   
“I-I don’t think so.” You looked down at the ground between you both. “you hurt me, Leo. A lot.”   
“I know. I know I did. I am so sorry.” Leo tried to hid his breaking voice, but was unsuccessful as tripped over his own words slightly. This caught your attention, making you look up.   
Leo wasn’t one to fall into stuttering messes. He was calm, collected, even in the face of danger. But now, he was desperate. All at the thought of losing you.   
You had lied slightly, your heart still belonged to him but you just didn’t know if you could trust him again.   
but you wanted to.   
Stepping forward, you closed the gap between you and Leo. Reaching up, you cupped his cheek before leaning and pressing your lips to his. Leos whole body froze before quickly respond, hoping this was some test.   
His arms wrapped around you, pulling you tight against his chest as he kissed you back, trying to pour every ounce of love he felt for you into that kiss, hoping it might be enough to persuade you.   
your free hand settled on his shoulder, feeling how the muscles tightened under your touch. Leo moved you so you were pressed against the wall, wanting to get the most out of the kiss.   
On the one hand, it might be the only kiss we will have from you but on the other, it might change your mind.   
You were first to pull away, gasping for air as you looked up at him with foggy eyes. No one hand ever kissed you like that before.  
“Can I trust you?” You breathed, your voice practically non-existent as your hand dropped from his cheek to his chest.   
“I couldn’t hurt you again, never.” Leo answered, his words exactly what you needed.   
that night, Leo stayed with you. You both talked about everything, understanding his actions though no necessarily forgiving him straight away. Leo vowed to make up for it, unable to believe his luck as you sat by his side, your head on his shoulder. It was late, so you started drifting off. He pulled a blanket you kept on your sofa to cover the both of you, grateful for the moment he had long underappreciated before. Now, he knew it was so much more and that chance you were giving him, he swore not to take for granted.


End file.
